Bringing Together
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: John Winchester has had a lot of lovers in his past. When one has a daughter then dies what happens to their daughter? Can John step up or will he leave?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Dad," Sam said not looking up from his math book, "Someone's at the door."<p>

"So I figured," I said rolling my eyes.

Opening the door I saw a woman standing there in a soft gray suit. She looked like she was in her late thirties and had a difficult life. I looked her over and saw the file in her hands.

"Are you John Winchester?" she asked calmly.

"I am," I said my hand gripping a gun behind the door.

"I'm Katrina McGee. I'm with Social Services and…"

"Look, I'm not abusing my kids or anything like that so you can just turn around now and leave us the…"

"No, it's nothing like that, Mr. Winchester. Do you remember Ally Potter? It would have been ten years ago."

Ten years ago Dean was eight and Sam was four. Spending most of our time on the road I had run into a few different people, but for some reason that name called out to me.

"I have a picture if it might help," Katrina said taking a picture out of the file.

Taking the picture from her I remembered going out after a hunt to a bar in whatever city we were in. I picked up a random chick who kept hitting on me and went to her place.

"What about her?" I asked handing the picture back.

"Ally died a few months back in a car accident," Katrina said staring at me, "She left behind a ten year old daughter. We did some tests and figured out that you're her father."

My eyes widened as I realized what Katrina was saying. I had a daughter out there that I didn't even know about. One that had just lost her mother and had no one else to take care of her.

"Dad?" Dean said from behind me.

Turning around I stared at Dean and Sam and saw the same look on their faces. They were confused by the news just as much as I was, but they also looked a little angry at me.

"We do our best to make sure that the child goes to their biological parents," Katrina said not taking notice to Dean and Sam, "We need to know if you can take her."

I turned back to Katrina and opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of anything. I was a hunter and I was already angry at myself for bringing Sam and Dean into this life. I didn't want to bring someone else in.

"What's her name?" Dean asked softly.

"Aurora Mary Potter," Katrina said smiling, "Would you like to see a picture of her?"

Dean nodded his head quickly and moved forward. Katrina pulled out another photo and handed it to him. Sam stood next to his brother looking over his shoulder at the picture.

The picture was of a young girl with curly light brown hair that was pulled into a loose bun. Her bright green eyes were hidden behind glasses. She was sending the photographer a shy smile her lips pouting slightly.

She was wearing a soft green dress, brown leather jacket, and black combat boots. A pair of dog tags were hanging around her neck along with a choker with a purple rose on it.

"She's beautiful," Dean said smiling, "Dad, what are you going to do?"

"Wait," Katrina said quickly, "There's one other thing you should know about her before you all decide."

"What's that?"

"Aurora was born as Michael James Potter."

Freezing I looked back down at the photo. I couldn't believe that this was actually a little boy. It wasn't my little boy though. It was my little girl, if I decided to bring her into this life.

"I can give you guys a little time," Katrina said softly, "But you have to give me your answer tomorrow or I have to put Aurora in the system and you may never get her."

"Thank you," I said moving to close the door.

"Mr. Winchester, take this. It might help you decide."

Taking the file from Katrina I slowly closed the door. Dean quickly grabbed the file out of my hands and laid it out on one of the beds. Pictures of Aurora quickly covered the bed along with reports.

I picked up a few and saw that it was a report from her school explaining a fight that had broken out. Sadness filled me when I realized that these people had beaten up my kid because of who she was.

"Wow," Sam said looking at something, "She's really smart."

"How smart?" I asked calmly.

"Smart enough that she could do my homework with little to no problem."

Smiling slightly I took the picked up another paper and saw that it was an essay on Jupiter. I slowly read over it and was amazed by how well worded Aurora was and how much I didn't know about Jupiter.

"And a wicked artist," Dean said holding up a painting.

Looking at the painting I saw the four seasons being mixed together. Clouds covered half the sky with snow falling over the world while the sun on the other side was warming the snow almost instantly.

Leaves fell from the trees in orange and yellow slowly covering bright flowers. Fish jumped out of a lake while bears hid in a cave a few feet away hibernating. It was just an odd mixture that went together perfectly.

"What are you going to do, Dad?" Dean said staring at the papers.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Dad."

"Dean, we're hunters and I don't know if…"

"She's your daughter. Our sister. That's all you need to know."

Staring at Dean I tried to figure out a way to explain what I was thinking to him. I knew there was no use though. Family was everything to Dean and now that he knew about Aurora she was his little sister.

"Go to bed guys," I said grabbing my jacket, "We'll figure everything out tomorrow."

I could tell that Dean wanted to say something else, but he simply shrugged and started to clean up his bed. He was angry at me, not that I blamed him for it. I was angry at me.

Turning towards Sam I saw that he was sitting on his bed holding a picture of Aurora. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I was pretty sure that he was happy about Aurora.

With a quick goodbye I went into my room and sat down on my bed. My head was starting to pound with all the news that had hit me today. I couldn't have guessed that anything like this would happen.

I kicked off my shoes and got under the blankets. For awhile I just laid there thinking of Mary. She had such a big heart and family was so important to her. I had to take Aurora in.

When morning finally came around I knew exactly was I was going to do. Aurora was my daughter and all of us wanted her to be in this family. It might take awhile to get used to, but I wasn't going to abandon her.

"Dad," Dean said knocking on the door, "Katrina's here."

"Be right there," I said climbing out of the bed.

I quickly changed my clothes and packed everything up. We had just finished a hunt and I was looking for a new one when Katrina came. Now I thought it would be best to visit Bobby.

"Hey Katrina," I said going into the boys room.

"Did you look through Aurora's file?" Katrina said taking a cup of coffee from Sam with a smile.

"We did. She's a very accomplished girl."

"That she is. She's smart, but very naïve. It gets her in trouble sometimes. Anyway, have you made your decision?"

I looked over at Dean and Sam and saw that they were looking at me expectedly. They honestly had no idea what I was going to do. Did they really think that I was going to turn my back on Aurora?

"Where is Aurora?" I asked turning to Katrina.

"In my car," Katrina said with a smile, "I knew you'd do the right thing. Do you want to met her?"

"Yes."

"Okay, she knows that you didn't know about her. So she doesn't hold any resentment."

With one last nod Katrina left the motel room. Taking a deep breath I motioned for Dean and Sam to come closer. When they were standing next to me the door opened slowly.

Standing on the other side was Aurora. She was wearing a bright pink shirt, white plaid skirt, flip-flops, and a hoodie with bunny ear. Aurora looked up at me before shyly tugging on her hair.

"Aurora," Katrina said kneeling next to her, "This is John, your father, and your brothers, Dean and Sam. Guys, this is Aurora."

"Hi," Aurora said waving shyly.

No one said anything for a moment until Sam moved forward and smiled at Aurora. Aurora smiled back softly before opening her arms. Sam's grin widened as he pulled her into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"John," Bobby said staring at me, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Can the four of us stay here for awhile?" I asked calmly.

"Sure…Wait, four? Who's the forth person?"

Sighing I looked back and saw Dean pulling the Impala up. Sam was turned around facing Aurora with a grin on his face. We had been on the road for a couple of hours and so far the only thing we've learned was how shy she was.

"That's Aurora," I said softly, "My daughter."

"John," Bobby said sighing.

"I got a chick pregnant ten years ago. She died a few months back. I couldn't just abandon her, Bobby."

"Does she know about…?"

"No, I don't know if she ever should."

Bobby nodded his head and leaned against the door jam. A moment later Dean and Sam were climbing out of the Impala while Aurora watched us through the backseat window.

I waited for a moment before motioning for Aurora to come join us. It was weird to watch her blush as she climbed out of the car and shuffled towards us. Neither Dean or Sam was shy about anything.

"Aurora," I said calmly, "This is Bobby. He's a friend of ours. We stay here when we aren't on the road."

"Okay," Aurora said wrapping her arms around her waist.

Bobby looked over at me before motioning with his head for me to go inside. I had no idea what he was going to do, but I trusted Bobby with Dean and Sam so I was going to trust him with Aurora.

Going inside I saw Dean and Sam in the kitchen talking softly to each other. With a sigh I wondered, not for the first time, how I could bring my boys into this life. I took their childhood away.

I had another chance with Aurora though. I could give her a childhood and a place where she felt completely safe, but I still had a job to do. There was nothing that would stop me from killing that son of a bitch demon.

"Dad," Dean said looking at me, "Where's Aurora?"

"Bobby wanted to talk to her," I said grabbing a glass of water, "What's going on in here?"

"Where's Aurora going to sleep? There's only three bedrooms besides Bobby's."

"I'll take the couch, you two get your room, and Aurora with take mine."

"Alright, what about everything else? Clothes, blankets, toys…"

"Dean, what's going on?"

Dean and Sam looked at one another before almost physically deflating. Something big was on their mind and I truly had no idea what was going on to cause their reaction.

"We've never had a little sister before," Sam said softly.

"And you guys don't know what to do," I said smiling, "Guys, this is new to all of us and it's going to take a lot of adjustments, but we'll figure it out."

"We don't want to mess this up."

"You two are already good brothers. Now, you get to be good brothers to someone new. You'll mess up, but it will all work out in the end."

Before Sam could say anything else laughter filled the house. A moment later Aurora was walking into the kitchen with a grin on her face and taking things out of the cupboards.

"What are you doing, Aurora?" Dean asked confused.

"Hey," Bobby said walking in, "Leave the girl alone. It's a surprise."

Aurora turned around showing all of us a huge grin. Shrugging slightly I couldn't help but wonder how many more place I was going to get kicked out of today. Although this seemed to be a surprise for us.

Once everyone was in the living room bangs were heard in the kitchen. Curiosity filled me and I moved to go see what was going on only to have Bobby stop me from it with a smile.

"What did you two talk about?" I asked looking past him.

"Asked her if she was hungry," Bobby said shrugging, "Said I'd make my hash casserole. She laughed and said she'd make dinner for everyone."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Calm down John, let Aurora do this. She seemed to love the idea."

Slowly nodding my head I moved so I was sitting in a chair that pointed into the kitchen. From here I couldn't see exactly what Aurora was doing, but I could see that she was safe.

Dean and Sam took spots on the couch softly talking to each other. Looking between my three kids I wondered exactly how they were going to get along. So far they seemed like completely different people.

Sometimes it worried me that Dean and Sam were too close. That was my fault though. I didn't let them stay in one place long enough to have a relationship with anyone else.

We sat in silence for almost an hour before Aurora walked in with a huge grin. She looked between the four of us for a moment before the grin slipped off her face and she ran out of the house.

All of us exchanged looks before standing up and following Aurora. Seeing that she was nowhere insight we decided to split up and look for her. I hoped that she didn't get far, but in a junk yard there were a lot of hiding places.

"Aurora," I yelled looking around.

I waited for a moment for an answer before sighing. Digging through the junk yard was not my plan for the day, but I needed to find Aurora. I had no idea what could have set her off.

After searching for ten minutes I was getting really worried. The junk yard was dangerous even when you knew your way around. For Aurora it was more possible then not that she was hurt.

Hearing a soft sob I turned around and made my way towards the sound. I saw a beaten up old '72 Volkswagen Beetle squished between two other cars. Aurora was in the back seat curled in a ball. A moment later I was slipping into the car myself.

"Hey," I said softly.

"I'm sorry," Aurora said not looking up from the ground.

"Why did you run?"

"Did Miss McGee tell you what I am?"

"That you were born a boy? Yes, she told all of us. I think the only one that doesn't know is Bobby. I've known Bobby for years though. He won't care."

"I'm a freak!"

"Aurora, I'm going to tell you this and I need you to believe every word of this. In my life, along with Bobby, Dean, and Sam's lives, there's not a lot of good or happiness. You're a girl, Aurora. That's not going to change and we don't want that to."

"The people at the place I was staying after Mom died said…"

"Screw them. You're my daughter, Aurora. Sam and Dean's little sister. And do you know the one thing us Winchesters agree on?"

"What?"

"Our family is the most important thing. We never leave them alone. All of us have messed up and hurt the other, but no matter what happens we protect each other."

Aurora looked up at me for the first time since we got to Bobby's. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could Aurora threw herself into my arms hugging me tightly.

Picking her up I crawled out of the car and made my way back to Bobby's house. With a clear head I looked around and realized just how far Aurora had run. She had to be quick to get this far.

"Dad, we…" Dean started to say when I got to the house, "Aurora."

Hearing her name Aurora turned towards Dean tears still streaming down her face. Dean quickly walked towards me and opened his arms. Aurora let go of my neck and latched onto Dean.

"You scared us, kid," Dean said holding her tightly, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry," Aurora said softly.

"Just, don't do it again, okay?"

Aurora nodded her head against Dean's neck while cuddling deeper into his arms. As we walked back into Bobby's house I watched Aurora turn her head to watch what we were doing.

Dean looked so natural having Aurora in his arms that I couldn't help but think that she would be better off with him. I needed to find the demon while Dean's focus was on Sam and now Aurora.

I was a good father, I knew that, but I wasn't what the kids needed. They needed Dean even if they didn't know it. They were smart though so they must have known that Dean was better at this then I was.

Going into the kitchen I saw that there was a pan full of spaghetti and that the table was already made. The timer for the oven went off a second later and Aurora climbed out of Dean's arms.

"Sit down," Aurora said pulling the food out of the oven.

"How'd you find all of this?" Bobby said staring at the food.

"I looked."

"Smartass."

"Only with every sentence. Now, sit, I don't want the food to get cold."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking, John?" Bobby said angrily.<p>

"I have a lead," I said packing my bags.

"How are you going to explain this to Aurora? She's only been with you for a few days and you're leaving her."

Looking at the ground I wondered what he was expecting me to do. I had to find and kill the thing that killed Mary. That is what my life had been about for fourteen years. It's what I did.

"I have to do this," I said calmly.

"You do know you'll more likely then not going to lose Aurora?" Bobby said crossing his arms.

"She'll understand."

"She just lost her mother and then had you, Dean, and Sam thrown into her life. She's just starting to trust you and you're leaving. That's what she's going to remember, John. Nothing else is going to matter when it comes to you. Are you willing to throw that away?"

"I have to kill him."

Bobby stared at me for a moment before turning and walking out of the room. I got that he was angry at me, but he wasn't understanding why I was doing this. He didn't get that I was trying to protect my family.

I had to admit that the last few days had been fun though. Aurora was an amazing girl. She was artistic and smart. The only thing that worried me was how naïve she was. She had believed Dean instantly when he said that he was part robot.

In the line of work we were in having someone not question something like that wasn't good. Aurora wouldn't make a good hunter and I wasn't sure how I felt about that exactly.

Training Dean and Sam had been an easy choice. They knew why I was doing this. Aurora had no idea about Mary and even if she did it wouldn't affect her the same way it did the boys.

Truthfully I had no idea who Aurora was. Even after a few days she was a complete mystery to me. She was a complete contradiction to her in everything that she did.

Most of the time I had no idea how to be around her. The things that set her off seemed completely stupid to me and half the time I couldn't even figure out what I had said.

Aurora got along with Dean, Sam, and Bobby though. They had figured her out a lot quicker than I had and as soon as they set her off they had comforted too. It was rare that they made her cry and I hated that.

I was her father and I couldn't take care of her. It was like Sam all over again. Hell, it was the same thing with Dean. They needed each other and I was just hurting them.

Leaving them wouldn't be the worst idea. They could take care of each other a hell of a lot better then I could. Dean was the only one of my children that got along with me. Sam and I fought too much and I always ended up making Aurora cry.

Maybe part of me was trying to justify leaving them, but truthfully that was exactly what needed to be done. Everything that I was saying made complete since to me even if no one else saw it.

"Hey Dad, I was…" Dean said walking in, "What are you doing?"

"I got a lead," I said zipping up my bag.

"Oh, I'll go tell Sam and Aurora to pack."

"No, Dean. You guys aren't coming with me."

Dean's eyes widened in shock as he processed what I had said. I had left them out on hunts when they were younger, but now it was a very rare occurrence. This time I was just leaving.

"Dad," Dean said confused.

"Aurora doesn't know about hunting," I said slowly, "It would be better if you three figured something else out to do while you train her."

"Train her? Okay, wait. You want Aurora to hunt?"

"I want her to be able to. She listens to you. You and Sam will train her and come join me later."

Fury filled Dean's eyes when I finished explaining my lie. Dean might not fight me, but he wasn't going to understand the truth either. It was best for all if I just left them alone.

"That's bull, Dad," Sam said walking up next to Dean, "You're just running away."

"Sam," I said glaring back, "You don't understand."

"You're right, Dad. I don't understand. You just found out about Aurora and the first thing you do is leave. But that's your M.O. isn't it? You don't care about us."

"I'm doing this all for you guys!"

"You're doing this for yourself! You don't care about any of us! You know what Dad. Leave. I don't care anymore. Just leave."

Before I could say anything else a small gasp filled the room. Turning to the doorway I saw Aurora standing there. Her hand was covering her mouth as tears poured down her face.

Sighing I expected her to run out of the room crying, but she slowly made her way up to me. I didn't expect her to slap me across the face before burying her head in Sam's stomach.

"Aurora," Sam said moving her so they were staring at each other, "What was that about?"

"He lied," Aurora said softly.

"What? When did he lie?"

"He said that family doesn't leave. He said that that's what all Winchester's agreed on. Now he's leaving."

Sam pulled Aurora back towards him and kissed her forehead. Glaring at me once more Sam pulled Aurora out of the room and downstairs. Dean and I stood in silence for a few moments before Dean looked up at me.

"Dean," I said calmly.

"Don't Dad," Dean said shaking his head, "I don't understand what you are thinking. I don't agree with you in any of this. There's not much that I will fight you against. This is one of them."

"I'm doing what I think is right."

"No, you're doing what Sam said. You're running away. So, go Dad. Abandon your family. I just want you to remember one thing."

"What?"

"We won't wait for you.'

Opening my mouth to argue I couldn't think of anything to say as Dean walked out of the room. I didn't know what they expected me to say. I was doing this all for them.

I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder. My kids were mad at me, but I was used to that. It wasn't the first time and with my track record it wouldn't be the last time.

After a few days I would call Dean and see how everything was going. They just needed to calm down and realize that I knew what was best for all of us. They just needed some time.

As I made my way downstairs I rubbed my jaw and thought about the smack that Aurora gave me. If she had some training I was sure that she would make an amazing hunter.

When I was downstairs I looked around and saw that Dean, Sam, and Aurora were in the kitchen. Dean and Sam were laughing loudly while Aurora was making something for lunch.

Aurora loved cooking, but she did most of the work herself. Not that I blamed her. Every time Dean or Sam tried to help her they'd end up forgetting dinner and just start messing around.

It was good to see my children getting along. We were a family before, but this was just amazing. Aurora was part of the family the second that Katrina said she was my daughter.

My family was the most important thing to me and while there were times that I wasn't focused on them I did everything possible to keep them safe. They might not realize that, but I knew it.

I opened my mouth to say goodbye, but Dean looked up at me before I could. I sent him a quiet wave while he gave me a glare. It was odd because Dean never did something like that to me.

Dean was my good little solider and I never expected him to question me. Family was the most important thing to Dean though. I had obviously hurt both Sam and Aurora doing this.

Walking out of the house I went towards my truck and threw my bag in. I quickly went over everything that was in it to make sure that I had everything that I would need for this hunt.

"So you're really leaving," Bobby said walking up to me.

"Of course," I said calmly.

"You've got to be the biggest idijit on the planet, John Winchester. And I've met my fair share of stupid people."

"Bobby, I'm…"

"Running away. You're scared and that's fine. And Dean was right. They aren't going to be here if you come back."


End file.
